


A Fae protects what's theirs

by SmittenVixen13



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, F/M, Fae Adrien, Marinette gets roughed up, halfling adrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmittenVixen13/pseuds/SmittenVixen13
Summary: Marinette gets roughed up by Lila and some delinquents, but when Adrien sees her in such a state, Marinette learns a secret about her sweet crush
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 31
Kudos: 418





	A Fae protects what's theirs

Marinette winces as she ducked away into an alley, gripping her side with a wince; today…had not been a good day, not in the slightest. Her classmates, her dear friends, weren’t all the way bent to Lila’s will, apparently their slow ‘loyalty’ to the true queen of Dupont was grating on Lila’s nerves, enough so that she found some delinquents to come and help her bully Marinette. Well…they _definitely_ made their **point** known.  
  
  
“Marinette, oh no, I’m…I’m so sorry.” Tikki worriedly peaked out, her eyes tracing over her holder’s roughed up form, her tone wavering with guilt. The little goddess had been working on getting the her to be more open about the situation; sure, the higher road helped in some cases, but this was **definitely** not one of them.  
  
  
She braced out a smile, hissing at the pain on her lip, “It’s fine, I’ll just get home and take some pictures a-as proof. Mama and Papa won’t be home from the Delacroix wedding until late. Definitely a pizza night, I don’t think they’ll mind….” They HAD left behind food money.  
  
  
Once she was sure the cost was clear, Marinette fled the alley and hastened towards her bakery; it was closed for her parents’ departure, but she had the keys to the entrance, sighing in relief that they hadn’t been smart enough to take her backpack and purse. It was as she made it inside that she heard her name.  
  
  
‘Oh gods, don’t let it be Lila!’ She couldn’t handle _more_ , at least from an Akuma fight she could be healed!  
  
  
Nope, the sight before her was worse.  
  
  
Adrien’s sweet smile slipped as he entered inside, seeing the state his friend, his very _first_ friend, his **_princess_** bruised and bloodied, her hair a mess, and looking two seconds from dropping.  
  
  
Marinette had never seen him grow so cold and still in all the time she knew him; he calmly locks the front and helps her upstairs to the living room, his grip gentle yet firm as he directed her to the couch. He gently tilts her chin up, eyes scanning over her, quiet as a far-off storm as his thumb absentmindedly brushed over her bloodied lip, his eyes slowly flooding black.  
  
  
She would say he was an akuma, but no butterfly flew in. And she was fairly certain this was no miraculous’ doing.  
  
  
“Marinette,” his voice wavered, emotions battling over each other within him, but he kept the tone even, “who did this?”  
  
  
“A-Adrien, it’s- I’m fine, c-can you just-”  
  
  
“ **Marinette**.”  
  
  
Marinette winced at the firmness of the way he said it, how his voice seemingly echoed all at once. Her eyes closed as some baser instinct in her told her to bow her head and _**pray**_.  
  
  
She heard, more than saw, him take in a breath before his hand moved to cup her cheek. “Marinette, _princess_ ,” princess? Since when did he call her that? “tell me who hurt you.” Her eyes opened, her gaze meeting his own; his eyes were still as dark as night, endlessly black and _**other**_ , but his expression had shifted to a gentler one. “Please.”  
  
  
“W-Why do you want to know?” She asks instead, hoping to distract him.  
  
  
His expression went dark, a smirk on his lips as he drew one of her hands up to kiss her pale knuckles, “Because they are going to learn what happens when you hurt someone protected by the Fae. Lila should’ve learned when I kept those punishments up.”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this is part of a series of asks I got on tumblr regarding an idea of Adrien being part Fae.
> 
> my tumblr: https://autumnlover13moni8.tumblr.com/


End file.
